Shaman King on Facebook
by Gelcertified
Summary: The Characters from shaman king uses facebook! See what they talk about and who is in a relationship with who? Read and find out!
1. Welcome to Facebook

**Shaman King on Facebook**

**Chapter 1**

**A/N**: This is my first fanfic. I know that there are a lot of stories about anime characters who started using Facebook, and so I thought about what if SK characters use Facebook? So here is what I think i'll be like..they maybe a bit OOC, I don't know.. Anyways Please Review after reading! :))

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Shaman King!

**| Welcome to Facebook |**

**| News Feed |**

**Hao Asakura** is now friends with **Anna Kyōyama**, **Yoh Asakura** and **589 others**

Like | Comment

**Yoh Asakura** posted on **Hao Asakura's** wall – Nii-san has a Facebook Account now! :D

Like | Comment

_** Kanna Bismarck**__, __**Marion Fauna**__ and __**126 others**__ like this_

|View all comments|

**Anna Kyōyama - **Yoh! Get off the computer and start making breakfast!

**Yoh Asakura** – Y-yes Anna! :( Brb Facebook!:)

**Anna Kyōyama** – You're still typing! :(

**Yoh Asakura** – I'm downstairs already..

_via mobile_

**Hao Asakura** – Hahahaha! Poor Yoh.. XD

**Anna Kyōyama** – Shut up Pyromaniac, or you won't get any food!

_** Manta Oyamada**__ and __**36 others**__ like this_

**Hao Asakura**– O.o

**Marion Fauna** posted on **Hao Asakura's** wall – Hao-sama! Please accept my request, thanks. ^^

Like | Comment

_** Hao Asakura**__ likes this_

|View all Comments|

**Hao Asakura** – I already accepted your friend request. ^^

**Marion Fauna** – Thanks Hao-sama, but I was referring to my request to marry you! :))

**Hao Asakura** – O.o

**Kanna Bismarck** – Mari? H-how dare you?

**Mathilda Mathis** – Yeah! How dare you! I send a request first! :/

**Hao Asakura** – Okay... -_-

**Marion Fauna** – Hmp. Back-off guys Hao-sama is gonna choose me! :D

**Iron Maiden Jeanne** – Hahahaha! Back-off bitches Hao is MINE.. MINE! Hahahahahaha!

**Hao Asakura** – O.O WTF?

_** Anna Kyōyama **__likes this_

**Yoh Asakura** updated his status – I just finished preparing & eating breakfast! :D

Like | Comment

_** Faust VIII**__, __**Manta Oyamada**__ and __**26 others**__ like this_

|View all comments|

**Anna Kyōyama - **Yoh! You still have to buy groceries. :|

**Yoh Asakura** – Uhm.. Can't I just do it later Anna? Pleeeaaase... :(

**Anna Kyōyama** – No! Go buy now and don't complain anymore or you won't get any dinner later!

**Yoh Asakura** – Ok.. :( Brb again Facebook..

**Manta Oyamada – **Poor Yoh... :( You're too hard on him Anna..

**Anna Kyōyama** – Hmm.. If you pity him so bad then why don't you do it for him instead! Midget!

_** Hao Asakura**__ likes this_

**Hao Asakura**_ – _That's why I don't say anything.. hahaha. :))

**Anna Kyōyama** – Midget, Pyromaniac clean the hallways! NOW!

**Hao Asakura – **Nooooooo! O.o

**Manta Oyamada** – Somehow I've already seen this coming.. :\

**Anna Kyōyama** – Stop typing and start working!

**Manta Oyamada** – Yes Ma'am!

**Hao Asakura**- - _ -

**Pirika Usui** is in a relationship with **Ren Tao**

Like | Comment

_** Lyserg Diethel, **__**Bokutou no Ryu **__and **15 others** like this_

|View all Comments|

**Horohoro Usui** – Why isn't there a DISLIKE button?!

**Pirika Usui** – Onii-chan! I'm happy with Ren so please be happy for me? :(

**Horohoro Usui** – NEVER!

**Pirika Usui** - :(

**Ren Tao** – Just cuz' you're loveless you don't have to be bitter!

**Horohoro Usui** – I'm not bitter!

**Pirika Usui** – So Onii-chan accepts the loveless part? :))

**Horohoro Usui** – N-no! B-buzz off!

**Ren Tao** – Hahahaha!

**Pirika Usui** - ^^

**Horohoro Usui**- :/

**A/N:** I know it's short but did you guys liked it? Please review and comment! Tell me what you think ok? I wanted to post a lot of chapters but that depends if the readers wants me to continue.

So again please review! Thank You! ^^


	2. I'm Bored

******Shaman King on Facebook**

******Chapter 2**

******A/N****: **Yay! I'm back for another chapter. I'm glad somebody's reading this, thanks for the reviews and keep them coming ok. :))

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Shaman King!

**| Welcome to Facebook |**

**|News Feed|**

**Hao Asakura **updated his status – Hahaha! I'm Bored who wants to die? ^^

Like | Comment

_**Luchist Lasso, Opacho**__ and __**367 others**__ like this_

|View all comments|

**Marco Lasso** – Ha! You demon! Why is it that you are allowed to use Facebook?

You are the one who deserves to die!

**Hao Asakura** – Hahaha! I see you want to be first PANSY! XD

_**Horohoro Usui, Ren Tao **__and __**387,934 others**__ like this_

**Marco Lasso – **W-what are you saying fool? I do not understand your language Demon!

**Hao Asakura – **Hahaha! Don't deny it pansy! I bet you have a crush on me! XD

_**Luchist Lasso, Marion Fauna**__ and __**390,999 others**__ like this_

**Marco Lasso – **YOU! Be thankful that I'm not near you or I'll kill you!

**Hao Asakura** – Whatever you say.. ^^

**Marco Lasso – **Grrrr...

**Iron Maiden Jeanne – **Me! I have a crush on you! Actually I LOVE YOU! :*

**Hao Asakura – **O.o Okay...

**Iron Maiden Jeanne **likes **Hao Asakura's **album **Handsome Me ^^**

Like | Comment

| View all comments|

**Hao Asakura – **What are you a stalker? O.o

**Iron Maiden Jeanne – **No! I'm your no.1 fan! I can even be your slave! :*

**Hao Asakura –** You know... I've been wondering. How the hell are you using Facebook when you're inside a fuckin' can?!

**Iron Maiden Jeanne – **Kyaa! Hao-sama is interested in me! ^^

**Hao Asakura – **Not really..I'm just curious.. -_-

**Iron Maiden Jeanne – **I'll tell you if you accept my request to marry you! ^^

**Hao Asakura – **Uh.. K bye!

**Iron Maiden Jeanne – **Aww... Someday Hao.. someday. Hahahahaha!

**Bokutou no Ryu **updated his status – I miss **Lyserg Diethel**! :'(

Like | Comment

|View all Comments|

**Ren Tao** – Oh great another pansy.. -_-

_**Anna Kyōyama**__, __**Manta Oyamada**__ and __**9786 others**__ likes this_

**Bokutou no Ryu** – W-what?! I'm not a pansy! :(

**Ren Tao **– Sure..sure you aren't... you're just a homo! Hahaha!

**Bokutou no Ryu** – You! Pointy-headed shrimp!

**Ren Tao** – Ha! At least I have a Girlfriend unlike you! Oh wait you don't even want one cuz' you like Lyzerg! hahahaha!

**Bokutou no Ryu – **Waaaaahhh! Master Yoh! :'(

**Yoh Asakura** – You guys... :/

**Horohoro Usui** – Stop bragging you Midget! Give me back my sister!

**Ren Tao** – Hmp..

**Pirika Usui** – Onii-chan.. I thought we're past this... :/

**Horohoro Usui – **No! Never!

**Pirika Usui** – What if we help you with Tamao? :))

**Horohoro Usui** – R-really? I mean... whatever don't screw up.]

**Pirika Usui** – So? You really want me to help?

**Horohoro Usui** – Ok! Just do it!

**Pirika Usui** – Okay! ^^

**Ran Tao** – Ha! He took the bait. XD

**Pirika Usui** – Shh!

**Horohoro Usui** – You know.. I can read this.. -_-

**Pirika Usui** – Ahahaha.. * facepalm*

**Ren Tao** - …

**Anna Kyōyama **is now married to **Yoh Asakura**

Like | Comment

_**Yoh Asakura, Jun Tao**__ and __**959,376 others**__ like this_

|View all Comments|

**Hao Asakura** – Noooooo! :'(

**Hao Asakura** updated his status – I'm Heartbroken. /3

Like | Comment

_**Marco Lasso**__, __**Meene Montgomery, Cebin Mendel**__ and 2 others like this_

|View all comments|

**Bokutou no Ryu** – I feel you bro.. :'(

**Hao Asakura** – For once I don't feel like killing anyone..

**Bokutou no Ryu** – Let's drink!

_**Hao Asakura**__ likes this_

A/N: I'll end it here for now. Thanks for reading and please review. :))

I'm open to your suggestions and comments! ^^


	3. AN

**A/N: **I've been warned! :'( I didn't read the rules, apparently writing fanfic in this format is a violation. :((  
until the petition for The chat/script format rule is accepted this fanfic is temporarily suspended! :(  
please support us here's the link! " petitions/fanfiction-net-remove-the-no-script-chat-format-rule-2 "

It's such a waste cuz' I've already written like 6 chapters for this fic. :((  
anyway thank you SK-fan7 and to others for reading this fic and leaving reviews. :))

Ok that's it for now. ^^


	4. New Chapter

**Chapter 3**

* * *

**A/N: **Hahaha. I can't help but post another chapter for this fic.!

It's a bit short but.. oh well. ^^

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I don't own SK.

* * *

**|Welcome to Facebook|**

* * *

**|News feed|**

* * *

**Hao Asakura **is now friends with **Mikihisa Asakura** and **67 others**

Like | Comment

**Bokutou no Ryu **uploaded new photos in an album entitled "Drinking Buddies"

Like | Comment

_**Hao Asakura**__ likes this_

* * *

**Bokutou no Ryu **tagged Hao Asakura in a photo_ (It's a picture of Hao sitting on a chair holding beer in his hands with nothing but his boxers on.)_

Like | Comment

_**Marion Fauna, Kanna Bismarck**_ _and__**384 others**__like this_

_| View all Comments|_

**Mathilda Mathis** – Kyaa! ^^

**Marion Fauna** – Hao-sama getting drunk! So HOT! :]

**Kanna Bismarck** – Hao-sama1 Drink with us too! XD

**Iron Maiden Jeanne**_ - _

**Mathilda Mathis** – Let's ask Hao-sama do drink with us! :D

**Marion Fauna **– I'll get everything ready! :))

**Iron Maiden Jeanne** – Me too! I wanna join! Please! :'(

**Kanna Bismarck** – Hmm.. Since you like Hoa-sama... OK! ^^

**Iron Maiden Jeanne** – Yay! So happy! :D

**Hao Asakura **– I haven't even said yes yet... -_

**Iron Maiden Jeanne** – You just said it!

**Hao Asakura** – What?

**Iron Maiden Jeanne** – That! :))

**Hao Asakura** – Yes?

**Iron Maiden Jeanne** – Ok girls he's going! ^^

_**Marion Fauna, Kanna Bismarck**_ _and__**85 others**__like this_

**Hao Asakura** - … -_-

* * *

**Silva** is playing Dragon City

Like | Comment

_**Mikihisa Asakura**_ Likes this

|View all Comments|

**Mikihisa Asakura – **Send me some food! :))

**Silva – **Sure! Send me an Ice dragon okay? ^^

**Mikihisa Asakura –** Will do.. :))

**Hao Asakura** – Send me some too okay? :]

**Mikihisa Asakura – ** Y-you also play?

**Hao Asakura** – Of course. ^^

**Silva – **O.o

* * *

You have 1 App request

**Ren Tao** - Here's an Upgrade Gem to help you out in Sorority Life. Please send me a gift back and together we can become the most powerful house in Sorority Life!

Accept | Ignore

* **Ignored ***

* * *

**Hao Asakura **updated his status – Hahahaha! **Ren Tao** is playing Sorority Life! How hilarious is that? XD

Like | Comment

_**Horohoro Usui, Chocolove**__ and __**3,576,897 others**__ like this_

|View all Comments|

**Horohoro Usui – Hahahaha! PANSY! XD**

**Manta Oyamada **– Wow, I didn't know Ren has this kind of hobby...

**Yoh Asakura** – Who knew...

**Bokutou no Ryu** – Who's the pansy now Pointy-headed midget? Hahahahaha!

**Ren Tao – **Grrr! I don't play that game!

**Hao Asakura** – You send me a request a while ago! Don't deny it Ren! XD

**Horohoro Usui –** Hahaha! What a loser and a LIER! XD

**Pirika Usui** – Uhm.. Ren-kun doesn't play. I used his account to send me gifts and I accidentally send gifts to everyone. :/

_**Ren Tao**__ likes this_

**Ren Tao – **See! I told you! Hahahahaha!

**Horohoro Usui – **K.. -_-

* * *

**A/N:** I still posted a chapter Am I bad? I wrote a lot of chapter for this fic in my notebook. But I haven't actually typed and saved it in the computer. So... there. Review! ^^


	5. A fight?

**Chapter 4**

* * *

**A/N: **Here's Another chapter again. Hahaha. I'm so bad. ^^

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Shaman King or Facebook! :]

* * *

**| Welcome to Facebook |**

* * *

**| News Feed|**

* * *

**Iron Maiden Jeanne** uploaded photos in an album entitled "Happiest day ever!"

Like | Comment

_**Kanna Bismarck, Mathilda Mathis**__ and __**34 others**__ like this_

* * *

**Hao Asakura **updated his status – Had so much fun last night with **Kanna Bismarck, Mathilda Mathis, Marion Fauna and Iron Maiden Jeanne. **^^

Like | Comment

_**Marion Fauna, Iron Maiden Jeanne **__and__** 36 others **__like this_

**Iron Maiden Jeanne **changed her name to **Jeanne-hime ^^**

Like | Comment

_**Hao Asakura, Marco Lasso **__and__** 456,987 others **__likes this_

* * *

**Jeanne-hime ^^ **is now married to **Hao Asakura**

Like | Comment

_**Hao Asakura **__likes this_

|View all Comments|

**Marco Lasso** – Noooooo! Jeanne-sama! Why?! :'(

**Jeanne-hime ^^** - What's wrong Marco-san? :/

**Marion Fauna – **DISLIKE! :'(

**Kanna Bismarck** – Let's just be happy for Hao-sama... :/

**Hao Asakura – **What's with the commotion?

**Mathilda Mathis** – This is better than Hao-sama getting married to that Old Hag Anna, so let's just accept it. :)

_**Marion Fauna, Iron Maiden Jeanne **__and__** 40 5 others **__like this_

**Marion Fauna – **True.. ^^

**Hao Asakura** – Haha...

* * *

**Anna Kyōyama **changed her name to **Anna Asakura**

Like | Comment

_**Yoh Asakura, Jun Tao **__and__** 6,745 others **__like this_

View all Comments |

**Jeanne-hime ^^ - **Copycat! :/

**Anna Asakura – **What are you talking about Iron Bitch?

**Jeanne-hime ^^ **- I changed my name first! You just copied me! :D

**Anna Asakura – **What ever how shallow...

**Jeanne-hime ^^ - **Admit it, you're just jealous that Hao's over you now and he's with me! :))

_**Kanna Bismarck, Mathilda Mathis**__ and __**3,457 others**__ like this_

**Anna Asakura - **I never liked him in the first place why would I be jealous?

He can go with you for all I care. ^^

_**Yoh Asakura, Jun Tao **__and__** 4,395 others **__like this_

**Jeanne-hime ^^ - **Hmp. Hypocrite!

_**Opacho, Marion Fauna**__ and 7__**,567 others**__ like this_

**Anna Asakura – **Don't compare me to you! Before you're enemies now married?

Now tell me who's the hypocrite? :]

_**Bokutou no Ryu, Manta Oyamada **__and__** 8,745 others like **__this_

**Jeanne-hime ^^ - **How dare you! You're GOING DOWN :(

_**Kanna Bismarck, Mathilda Mathis**__ and __**3,457,678 others**__ like this_

**Anna Asakura – **Suit yourself, I can take you anytime. ^^

_**Bokutou no Ryu, Manta Oyamada **__and__** 3,457,679 others **__like this_

* * *

**A/N: **Oh yeah! Anna VS Jeanne! What will happen now?

See you again next time to find out! ^^

I'll post until here first for the suspense. Hahaha. XD

I'll just post the other chapters next time. ^^

Did you find it hilarious? Leave a review ok? :D


	6. Confusion

**Chapter 5**

* * *

**A/N: **Aww.. the last chapter kinda sucked. XP

Here's the new the chapter!

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Shaman King! ^^

* * *

** Welcome to Facebook|**

**| News Feed |**

* * *

**Hao Asakura** updated his status – Hao is pissed. -_-

Like | Comment

_**Anna Asakura**__ likes this_

| View all Comments |

**Hao Asakura -... :/**

**Anna Asakura** – What's wrong with you pyromaniac?

Hao Asakura - ….

Anna Asakura – I asked you a question so answer me! -_-

Hao Asakura – I don't have enough gems to buy Lava Island. :'(

_**Mikihisa Asakura**__ Likes this_

Anna Asakura – WTH?!

Mikihisa Asakura – Hahahaha! Poor son. I bought that already! :)) I'm so sorry for you if only I can give you gems. Hahahaha! XD

Hao Asakura – Ha! Go ahead and rub it in! Do you what me to burn you again Old man?!

_**Marion Fauna, Mathilda Mathis**__ and __**1,876,390 others**__ likes this_

**Mikihisa Asakura - ***Screams like a girl and runs-away *

_**Ren Tao, Horohoro Usui, **__and __**897,098 others**__ likes this_

* * *

**Yoh Asakura** updated his status – Sad & Confused :/

Like | Comment

| View all Comments |

**Manta Oyamada** – DISLIKE!

**Ren Tao** - ?

**Horohoro Usui **– I was the one who ate your oranges! SORRY! :((

_**Bokutou no Ryu, Chocolove, Ren Tao **__and__** 1,873,412 others**__ likes this_

**Yoh Asakura** – *Gasps* It was you!

But it's not that... :/

_**Manta Oyamada**__ likes this_

**Ren Tao** – Hahahaha!

**Horohoro Usui** – Haha, sorry. What is it?

**Yoh Asakura** – It's about Anna.. Wait! Let's not talk about it here! She'll see it. :/

**Horohoro Usui** – Okay!

* * *

**Horohoro Usui** updated his status – HELL NO?!

Like | Comment

_**Chocolove, Bokutou no Ryu, Ren Tao **__and__** 1,873,412 others**__ likes this_

| View all Comments |

**Ren Tao** – IKR.. -_-

* * *

**Hao Asakura** went from being "married" to "Single"

Like | Comment

_**Mathilda Mathis, Marion Fauna**__ and __**9,059,622 others**__ like this_

View all Comments |

**Marion Fauna** – HELL YEAH! :D

**Mathilda Mathis** – YAY!

**Kanna Bismarck** – WIIIIEEE! ^^ *Jumps up and down*

**Jeanne-hime** ^^ - NOOOOOOOOO! *sobs* Why?!

_**Marion Fauna, Kanna Bismarck **__and __**9,715,920 others**__ like this_

**Hao Asakura** – Sorry...

* * *

**Anna Asakura **posted on **Jeanne-hime's** wall - ^^

Like | Comment

| View all Comments |

**Jeanne-hime ^^ **- YOU!

**Anna Asakura **- :))

* * *

**Anna Asakura** updated her status – BRB Facebook, gonna go out for a walk. ^^

Like | Comment

_**Tamao Tamamura**__ likes this_

| View all comments |

**Tamao Tamamura** – I'll go with you Anna-sama. ^^

_**Anna Asakura**__ likes this_

* * *

**Yoh Asakura** went from being "married" to "it's complicated"

Like | Comment

_**Hao Asakura**__ likes this_

| View all comments |

**Hao Asakura** – What's wrong lil' bro?

**Yoh Asakura **– I'm... fallling. :(

**Hao Asakura** – Huh?

**Yoh Asakura** – for you..

**Hao Asakura** – O.O

* * *

**A/N:** Kyaa! Hahahaha!

What sudden turn of events?! XD

Till next time. ^^

Review. :))


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6**

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry for the late update...I've been very busy.

I might update once a week now unlike last time.

Here's the new chapter! ^^

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Shaman King or Facebook! :]

* * *

**| Welcome to Facebook |**

* * *

**| News Feed|**

* * *

**Hao Asakura **updated his status – Awkward .. :/

Like | Comment

_**Chocolove, Ren Tao**__ and __**4,871 others**__ like this_

View all comments |

**Yoh Asakura** – Nii-san! :)

**Hao Asakura –** H-hi! ^^

**Yoh Asakura – **Are you avoiding me? :(

**Hao Asakura – **What? No! I'm talking to you right now aren't I? :)

**Yoh Asakura - **Here...but at home you aren't. :'(

**Hao Asakura – **Ah... funny story... Uh, I gotta go okay? :)

**Yoh Asakura - :'(**

* * *

**Jeanne-hime ^^ **posted on **Yoh Asakura's** wall – YOU LUNATIC! WHY?! :(

Like | Comment

_**Marco Lasso, Meene Montgomery **__and __**67,891 others **__like this_

| View all Comments |

**Yoh Asakura – **Why are you so mad at me? *sweat-drops*

**Jeanne-hime ^^ - **It was you! You drank it didn't you?! :(

**Yoh Asakura – **What are you talking about? -_

**Jeanne-hime ^^ - **THE POTION! IT WAS FOR HAO!

**Yoh Asakura – **You mean the orange juice in the strange bottle? :))

**Jeanne-hime ^^ - **Yes! That one! It was a love potion, you'll fall in love with the first person you see after drinking it... and I'm guessing you saw Hao. -_-

**Yoh Asakura – **I remember now! So that's why...

**Jeanne-hime ^^ - **You ruined everything! :(

**Yoh Asakura - ...**

* * *

**Bokutou no Ryu** fed his pet Lyzerg Baby in Pet Society

Like | Comment

_**Ren Tao, Horohoro Usui, **__and__** 6,789,098 others**__ like this_

View all Comments |

**Lyzerg Diethel – **O.O

**Bokutou no Ryu – **Waaaaahhh! You saw this?! * Shrieks like a girl *

**Ren Tao – **Hahahaha! Shrieks like a girl, really ryu? XD

**Horohoro Usui – **WTH? So Lyzerg is your pet huh? XP

**Lyzerg Diethel – **I-i'm not his pet Horohoro-san. :(

**Ren Tao – **I think he still thinks that Lyzerg is a girl or worst... he's a HOMO! :D

**Bokutou no Ryu – **N-no! I do not & I'm not! You two just shut up!

Why don't you just play SORORITY LIFE Ren? Hahahaha! XD

**Ren Tao – **W-why you?! How many times do I have to tell you that I don't play that game!

* Pointy hair goes Higher *

**Horohoro Usui – **Hahahaha! That's a good one! :))

**Bokutou no Ryu – **Wait! Who's side are you on?

**Ren Tao – **Yeah! Who's side?

**Horohoro Usui – **No one!

_**Manta Oyamada, Tamao Tamamura**__ and__** 4,587,239 others **__like this_

* * *

**Pirika Usui** posted on **Ren Tao's** wall – Ren! Why did you change your password without telling me? Please send me a gift in Sorority Life! :))

Like | Comment

_**Horohoro Usui, Bokutou no Ryu **__and__** 9,643,348 others **__like this_

View all Comments |

**Horohoro Usui – **Yeah Ren Why? Hahahaha! :D

**Bokutou no Ryu – **Hahaha! Go ahead Ren send her a gift, don't keep your girlfriend waiting! XD

**Ren Tao – **S-shut up! I'm not gonna play that stupid game! * Pointy hair goes Higher *

**Pirika Usui - **:'( You're so mean Ren!

_**Horohoro Usui, Bokutou no Ryu **__and__** 3,898 others **__like this_

**Horohoro Usui – **Pointy headed midget! How dare you make my sister cry?! -_-

**Ren Tao – **Pirika! Don't be mad, I'll do anything just not that ok! :))

**Bokutou no Ryu – **You'll even wear girls clothes? :)

**Ren Tao – **O.O No!

**Pirika Usui – **Hmm... Okay, but you'll have to join me in a pictorial! ^^

**Ren Tao – **That's it?

**Pirika Usui – **Yes, and we'll take lots of pictures and post it here okay?

**Ren Tao – **Sure! :D

**Pirika Usui - **Let's do it later, you can't turn back after you say yes okay? :)

**Bokutou no Ryu – **Something tells me that this will be fun! :D

_**Pirika Usui , Horohoro Usui, **__and__** 48,643 others **__like this_

* * *

**A/N: **So was it worth the wait?

Tell me what you think?

Review! ^^


End file.
